Gombal Warning ItaIno Ver
by Baby Choco
Summary: "Kamu tahu enggak bedanya kamu sama Arashi?"/"Ya bedalah. Emang apa?"/"Kalo Arashi konser di depan umum, kalo kamu konser di hati aku." Makasi buat semua readers yang udah mau baca 2 versi sebelumnya :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ItaIno.**

**WARNING : Many typo(s), AU, ****OOC****, Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>"Ino?"<p>

"Ya."

"Kamu tahu enggak bedanya kamu sama pohon Sakura?"

"Kalo pohon Sakura tinggi, aku pendek?"

"Salah."

"Terus, apa dong?"

"Kalo bunga Sakura cuma tumbuh satu musim. Kalo cinta aku ke kamu sepanjang musim."

* * *

><p>"Ino?"<p>

"Apa?"

"Punya suling enggak?"

"Enggak, emang buat apa?"

"Buat niup hati aku ke hati kamu."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu Neil Amstrong enggak?"<p>

"Tahu."

"Kamu tahu enggak perbedaan aku sam Neil Amstrong?"

"Kalo Neil Amstrong pernah ke bulan, kalo Ita-_kun_ enggak pernah ke bulan."

"Iya sih, tapi ada yang lain."

"Apa?"

"Kalo Neil Amstrong berhasil mendarat di bulan, tapi aku berhasil mendarat di hati kamu."

* * *

><p>"Pantainya indah ya, Ita-<em>kun<em>!"

"Hm. Kamu tahu enggak, seandainya Kaa-_san_ sama kamu tenggelam, aku bakal nyelamatin Kaa-_san._"

"Terus aku? Kamu rela aku mati?"

"Aku bakal lompat lagi ke laut, biar kita mati bersama."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tau enggak bedanya aku sama toilet?"<p>

"Kalo toilet bau, kalo Ita-_kun_ wangi."

"Makasi, tapi ada yang lain."

"Um… nyerah deh."

"kalo toilet kan fungsinya MCK (mandi, cuci, kakus), kalo aku MCK (masih cinta kamu)."

"Ita-_kun_."

"Hm."

"Kebelet pipis."

"!#$&*^%$%^"

* * *

><p>"Ino."<p>

"Hm?"

"Kamu itu kaya' lempeng bumi deh."

"Kok bisa?"

"Soalnya kalo kamu geser dikit aja bisa membuat hati aku gempa."

* * *

><p>"Ino, bangun."<p>

"Nghh.. masih ngantuk. Ini kan masih tengah malem."

"Buatin susu, aku insomnia."

"Ck, inget umur. Bikin sendiri noh."

"Pokoknya buatin!"

"Emang kenapa sih kamu enggak bisa tidur?"

"Soalnya lagi sibuk mikirin kamu."

* * *

><p>"Ini susunya, sekarang Ita-<em>kun<em> bobo' ya."

"Iya Kaa-_san_. Tapi mati'in lampunya!"

"Ck, kamu kan tahu aku enggak bisa tidur kalo lampunya di mati'in Ita-_kun_."

"Tapi nanti kalo enggak di mati'in aku enggak bisa ngukur seberapa terang cinta aku ke kamu."

* * *

><p>"Ino-<em>chan<em>."

"Iya."

"Kamu tahu enggak kenapa bulan sama matahari enggak pernah nyatu."

"Enggak tahu. Emang kenapa?"

"Karena yang selalu bersatu cuma hati aku sama hati kamu."

* * *

><p>"Ita-<em>kun<em>."

"Hm."

"Kok diem? Biasanya cowok kalo lagi nonton bola kan tereak-tereak."

"Soalnya aku lagi mikir coba kamu ada di tengah-tengah lapanngannya, pasti bolanya bakal di cuekin."

"Eh, kok bisa?"

"Pasti di cuekin, soalnya pemainnya sibuk ngejar-ngejar kamu."

* * *

><p>"Malam ini hujan terus tapi kok aku enggak kedinginan ya."<p>

"He? Kok bisa gitu?"

"Mungkin karena kobaran cinta aku ke kamu."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak, waktu kecil cita-cita aku jadi satpam loh."<p>

"Kok jadi satpam?"

"Soalnya kalo jadi satpam aku bisa menjaga hati kamu terus."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak manusia terbuat dari apa?"<p>

"Dari tanah."

"Kalo kamu?"

"Terbuat dari tanah juga."

"Salah, kalo kamu terbuat dari benih-benih cintaku."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak apa yang mans di dunia ini."<p>

"Gula."

"Yang lebih manis lagi?"

"Madu."

"Yang lebih manis lagi?"

"Enggak tahu."

"Yang lebih manis itu kamu tahu."

* * *

><p>"Jangan senyum!"<p>

"Eh? Aku kok dilarang senyum?"

"Soalnya setiap kali kamu senyum, aku yang enggak bisa tidur."

"Apa hubungannya senyum sams kamu yang enggak bisa tidur?"

"Soalnya setiap kali kamu seyum pasti malam harinya aku enggak bisa tidur karena seyum kamu nempel terus di hati aku."

* * *

><p>"Ino."<p>

"Hm?"

"Jawab pertanyaan aku ya."

"Pertannyan apa?"

"Kamu lebih pilih MOKA atau KOPI?"

"Um.. MOKA."

"Kalo begitu MOKAh kau jadi istriku?"

"Kalo KOPI?"

"KOPInang kau dengan bismillah."

"Tapi kita kan udah nikah."

"!#$%^&^%!#$%^"

* * *

><p>"Kamu itu kaya kancil deh, sama-sama suka nyuri."<p>

"Lho? Kok aku dikatain pencuri?"

"Iya, emang pencuri. Tapi bedanya kalo kancil mencuri timun pak Tani, kalo kamu mencuri hati aku."

* * *

><p>"Ino."<p>

"Apa?"

"Punya pulpen enggak?"

"Nih."

"Makasi, ngomong-ngomong soal pulpen, kamu tahu enggak tinta apa yang enggak akan bisa hilang?"

"Enggak tahu."

"**Tinta**ku padamu."

* * *

><p>"Wah, kamu cantik banget pake baju putih."<p>

"Ini kan warna putih. Kamu buta ya?"

"Kayanya ia deh. Karena cintamu yagng membutakan mata hatiku."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak, di dunia ini aku Cuma suka 3 hal."<p>

"Apa aja?"

"Pertama, matahari untuk siang hari."

"Kedua, bulan untuk malam hari."

"Ketiga, kamu untuk selamanya."

* * *

><p>"Ino, bayangin deh, kalo suatu hari kita pergi tamasya ke bulan."<p>

"_Hello_? Disana kan enggak ada gravitasi, entar kita malah melayang-layang."

"Tapi, walau tubuh ku akan terus melayang di bulan tapi hati aku akan selalu berpijak di hati mu."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak apa bedanya kapal sama aku."<p>

"Enggak tahu. Emang apa?"

"Kalo kapal berlabuh di dermaga, kalo aku berlabuh di hati kamu."

* * *

><p>"Rajin pangkal?"<p>

"Pandai."

"Hemat pangkal?"

"Kaya."

"Kalo kamu pangkal?"

"E-eh? Aku ?"

"Lelet. Kalo kamu **pangkal**an hati aku."

* * *

><p>"Eh, tahu enggak, ternyata go*gle itu pinter ngeramal lho.<p>

"Enggak percaya tuh."

"Buktinya setiap kali aku tulis kata 'cinta sejati' di kotak search, pasti yang keluar nama kamu."

* * *

><p>"Hosh… hosh…"<p>

"Kenapa ngos-ngosan? Abis lari darimana?"

"Hosh… capek habis hosh… lari-lari .. hosh… di hati kamu."

* * *

><p>"Tou-san kamu tukang kompas ya?"<p>

"Emang kenapa?"

"Soalnya dimana pun kamu berada hati aku selalu mengarah padamu."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak bedanya kamu sama Arashi?"<p>

"Ya bedalah. Emang kenapa?"

"Kalo Arashi konser di depan umum, kalo kamu konser di hati aku."

* * *

><p>"Kalo kata orang planet Saturnus itu indah, tapi menurut aku ada yang lebih indah."<p>

"Apa?"

"Kamu."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak bedanya embun sama kamu?"<p>

"Enggak, emang apa?"

"Kalo embun selalu menyejukkan pagi, kalo kamu selalu menyejukkan hati aku."

* * *

><p>"Ino."<p>

"Hm."

"Kamu tahu enggak persamaan kamu sama nyamuk."

"Enggak, emang apa?"

"Sama-sama menggangu tidurku."

* * *

><p>"Ino."<p>

"Apa?"

"Sekarang kamu kerjanya dimana?"

"jadi sekertaris di Sabaku Corp, emang kenapa?"

"Biarpun kamu jadi sekertaris, tapi di hati aku kamu tetep direktur utama."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak bedanya kamu sama rumus matematika?"<p>

"Enggak tahu, emang apa?"

"Kalo rumus matematika susah di hafal, tapi kalo kamu susah di lupakan."

* * *

><p>"Pig, main basket yuk!"<p>

"Ayo, tapi kita kan enggak punya bola."

"Kalian mau main basket? Nih bolanya aku bawain."

"Ita-_nii_ kayanya udah gila deh pig, jelas-jelas dia enggak bawa apa-apa."

"Bola ini enggak bisa diliat sama kamu, karena bola ini cuma bisa diliat pake cinta aku sama Ino."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak perbedaannya arwah penasaran sama kamu?"<p>

"Kalo hantu gentayangan di alam bebas, kalo kamu fentayangan di hati aku. Gitu kan?"

"Eh? Kok tahu?"

"Soalnya kemarin waktu kamu lagi nonton acara gombal, aku nguping. Hehe."

* * *

><p>"Waktu ngidam, Kaa-<em>san<em> kamu ngidam Sule ya?"

"Enggak, emang kenapa?"

"Soalnya kamu sudah memPRIKITIUWKAN hatiku."

* * *

><p>"Kaa-<em>san<em> kamu nenek sihir ya?"

"Hiks.. kamu jahat banget ngomong gitu."

"Bukannya gitu, soalnya aku sudah dikutuk untuk mencintaimu selamanya."

* * *

><p>"Lihat enggak di langit ada apa?"<p>

"Hah? Enggak ada apa-apa tuh."

"Ada tuh. Di langit ada ukiran namamu di hatiku."

* * *

><p>"Liha tuh, ada pelangi!"<p>

"Wah, indah banget."

"Tapi menurut aku bentuk pelangi itu kaya orang cemberut lho, kamu tahu enggak kenapa pelangi bentuknya kaya orang lagi cemberut?"

"Kenapa?"

"karena pelanginya iri sama kamu."

"Kok bisa iri sama aku?"

"Karena kamu lebih indah dari pelangi."

* * *

><p>Hoho :D Ada satu gombalan yang bikin saya ketawa sekaligus sedih ngebayangin muka Wonppa nangis dibilang jelek *diBOM.<p>

Eh, eh, kalo duduk jangan deket2 poster Super Junior ya?|kenapa?| Soalnya nanti Super Junior jadi jelek gara2 mereka minder kalah cakep ngeliat kamu.

Nyahaha :D

**Sumber **:

Raja Gombal.

Makasi buat Deny, Kiki, Yandy yang udah bantuin Cha bikin gombalan *nyalamin satu-satu

Makasi buat semua **reader's**, **silent readers**, dan buat para **senpai** yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca dan review fict saya yang abal ini *nyium satu satu.

Nantikan versi-versi selanjutnya *lambai-lambai *ditimpuk karena enggak ada yang mau.

.

.

Humor enggak berasa?

EYD masih berantakan?

Jelek?

**Jangan dibaca :D**

**RnR ^^V**


End file.
